


Could you maybe keep your hands out of my pants please?

by death_by_shovel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aone just wants Hinata to have the happiest healthiest heat ever, Groping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Characters, Omega Hinata, but Hinata just wants Aone instead and can't keep his hands off of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_by_shovel/pseuds/death_by_shovel
Summary: Omegas in heat were supposed to be hidden away, far from the sight of strangers. So, when an omega, mere hours before his heat would start, stumbles into his arms unexpectedly on the train, Aone knows that he needs to get him back home immediately before some random unscrupulous alpha takes advantage of him.Unfortunately for Aone, somehow along the way, Hinata decides that he wants Aone to take advantage of him. Which... complicates things a bit.





	Could you maybe keep your hands out of my pants please?

Every day, Aone experienced the same train ride on his way home that he’d experienced for the entirety of his adult working life: 12 minutes, three stops, one slightly sticky handrail to hold onto, a pole to lean against for balance, and one curve that sent everyone who wasn’t careful lurching across the cabin. Considering how often Aone had been on this train ride, he was always prepared for the tricky curve. Other, less familiar passengers were caught off guard by the sharp turn, jolting forward before they could catch their balance. Usually, these people were helped by another passenger and soon laughing off their stumble.

(Aone had helped his fair share of passengers himself, but it seemed like getting help from someone who looked exactly like the stereotypical Aggressive Alpha was more intimidating than helpful to many people.)

He was so familiar that he didn’t even look up from examining the fraying edge of his suit jacket when the train creaked through the curve and sent him leaning slightly to the left. The person in front of him was not so lucky. He stumbled badly, interrupting Aone’s thoughts by sending a head full of orange curls barrelling into his chest. Aone’s arms instinctively reached out to steady him, hands hovering around his sides in case he fell.

Instead of righting himself, the other man seemed to sway further even as the train straightened itself through the turn. Concerned, Aone gripped him by the elbows lightly. The redhead, as if the touch made him notice Aone for the first time, looked upwards. He blinked slowly, almost tiredly, at him through hazy and unfocused eyes. They were strangely dilated, pupils blown so wide he could barely see the brown ring of his iris. He was flushed too. A sheen of sweat covered his whole face, making it shine like he’d just run a marathon despite the chilly winter weather.

Surprised, Aone sucked in a breath through his nose. The smell hit him like a truck and instantly answered all of his unspoken questions about how ill this man looked. It was low, slightly musky and sweet, distinctly omega, and definitely in pre-heat. The scent was strong enough that the omega had to be far along in his pre-heat with maybe an hour or two until he went fully into his heat. Not too strong, though, as Aone only caught the scent when he was literally thrown at him.

Aone felt his heart as well as his jaw drop to the floor. This omega should have been at home, safe in his nest, hours ago. Not on a crowded train, surrounded by countless numbers of unknown alphas, where he was completely vulnerable to get scooped up and taken advantage of by some unscrupulous alpha. There was no way in hell that he was coherent enough to even consent at this point. Where was his heat partner? As a matter of fact, where was his family and why had he been allowed out of the house alone like this?

Years of growing up as the only alpha in his family with three omega siblings had chiseled the reaction to this scent straight into his cerebral cortex: if anyone smelled like this, they were to be sent to their preferred nesting site with plenty of food and water so they could spend their heat safely and securely in private. With or without their heat partner.

Instead of being inside and safe, here this omega was, mere hours before his heat would begin, stuck in a train. Clearly dazed, who knows if this omega would be able to get back to his nesting spot without help before some alpha conveniently forgot that he was too far into his heat to legally consent as soon as they caught a whiff of heat scent?

Aone’s hands were tightening into fists around the omega’s elbows before he even realized it. Every single one of his nerves screamed at him to protect and to whisk this threatened omega back to his safe spot where he should have been hours ago. He only snapped out of his thoughts when the omega let out a small distressed whimper, catching Aone’s attention immediately. His glazed-over eyes flickered around in panic, probably looking for an escape route. Even as he lowered his head submissively, the omega still pulled against his grip, clearly distressed.

Of course he was, Aone thought with a start. A threatening-looking and bulky alpha grabbing and refusing to release a solitary omega would terrify any omega. He must know that I’ve scented his heat, too.

Aone did the first thing he could think of to calm the omega down and make him realize that he was trying to help: he leaned down and bared his neck scent gland to the omega, mere inches from his face.

There were many scent glands located in the body: behind the ears, near the elbows and ankles, underneath the feet and along the wrists. Many had symbolic meanings, but none was more important than the glands in the neck, nestled next to the jugular veins and carotid arteries. Because these scent glands were so close to some of the most important blood vessels in the body, they were only offered to scent from to trusted people. It was mostly reserved for family, close friends, and lovers. An offer to scent from the neck was a display of respect and trust.

It was also a promise: I am offering the most vulnerable part of myself to you. If you do not hurt me, I will not hurt you.

It was certainly not something you offered to a complete stranger. However, it was the only thing that Aone could think of in such short notice to convince this omega that he meant him no harm quickly enough to get him moving back to his nest before another alpha caught his scent and started some problems. It was such a rare gesture that he could practically feel the surprised stares from the betas seated closest to them.

The omega blinked slowly in surprise at the neck suddenly so close to him. It took him a little bit, but he finally leaned further into his chest and pressed his button nose into Aone’s neck, taking a deep inhale inward. There was absolutely no stopping the flush that crept up Aone’s cheeks when, on his exhale, the omega started nuzzling into his neck with that cute little nose. Not even scanning the train car for other alphas could distract him.

(There were 6 other alphas on the train, by the way. Way too many.)

Aone gave the omega a few seconds to calm down and familiarize himself with his scent. He rubbed small, soothing circles between his shoulder blades before speaking. “Which stop is yours?” He asked, his voice low and deep.

“Two stops from here.” The omega replied, soft, slow and slurred like a wave moving through molasses. Each syllable had his lips brushing against the pulse in his neck, drawing a full-body shudder from Aone.

“I’ll get you back to your nest.”

The omega only hummed in response, resting his chin on Aone’s collar bone.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes of Aone half-pushing, half-carrying the omega for the pair to make it back to his home. The omega’s main priority seemed to be stopping to snuggle and conserve energy as much as possible, even if it meant staying out in the open on a park bench. Finally, Aone realized that waiting for the omega to give him directions was just wasting precious time and fished the omega’s wallet out of his back pocket. His ID read “Hinata Shouyou” right above his home address.

Aone found himself smiling fondly at the picture next to his address. Hinata had clearly blinked as the picture was taken, both of his eyes completely shut, but his smile was so wide and full of exuberance that it made the picture endearing rather than hilarious. Hinata got even more clingy after he noticed Aone’s smile, to the point where he dropped his keys on the floor in the middle of unlocking his apartment door to cuddle with Aone instead. Apparently, he’d decided that his arm was more useful wrapped around Aone’s waist.

He eventually got the door open and herded Hinata inside. It was easy finding the nest in the back bedroom, the pile of blankets and clothing so large it overflowed into the hallway.

Getting Hinata settled in the nest was harder. Aone was definitely familiar with the lazy lethargy that omegas experienced during their pre-heat. It was just the body’s way of conserving energy and getting relaxed while it prepared for the big event. Hinata’s clinginess, however, was new. None of his siblings did this (thank the lord) and the close contact with a heat-scenting omega was making him blush so hard he could hardly think, blood pounding in his eardrums.

The only way he could escape the omega’s clutches was by sacrificing his coat to the pile. The worn fabric and alpha scent that clung to it made it a prime addition to any nest. Once he got a ahold of the jacket, Hinata was distracted with rearranging his nest long enough for Aone to slip away.

Although getting Hinata to a safe place was absolutely the most important thing he needed to do before his heat started, Aone knew that there were other things that needed to be done in order to ensure a safe and healthy heat. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hinata had neither of these done in his apartment.

First, there needed to be scent-proofing pads around any openings to the outside. This was to keep the heat scent from attracting any unwanted alphas nearby. He saw none of these around the visible windows or the front door. It was fine for the windows to be without scent-proofers: Hinata lived on the fifth floor of the apartment building and they could be locked to prevent any scent from escaping. The front door, however, was another story and something that needed to be scent-proofed soon.

Secondly, Hinata would need enough food in the house to sustain both himself and whoever was his heat partner for however long it took for his heat to end. Usually heats lasted no longer than a week, so he would need a week’s worth of food in the house to make it through this. A quick look in the kitchen told Aone that he wasn’t prepared for this either. The fridge had nothing but sauces and a box of leftover noodles in it. The cupboards yielded only ramen packages and a half-full bag of rice.

Aone rumbled in displeasure. This omega was not prepared at all for his heat. Was this even his house? He quietly shut the cabinet door, padding his way back to the bedroom.

Hinata had made himself comfortable in the nest, resting his head on his arms on the side. Clutched between his tiny fingers was his jacket. Aone watched with a growing flush as he pressed his nose further into the fabric and sighed in bliss, his shoulders stretching the fabric of his t-shirt with each deep breath. He was scenting the jacket, Aone realized, arousal pooling deep in his belly. The scene was straight out of every alpha’s deepest fantasy: a heat-scenting omega, relaxed, ready, and waiting for his alpha to come back, curbing his loneliness by keep his alpha’s scent close.

Aone was still stuck in his omega-eye-candy induced trance when Hinata noticed his presence and was already moving. He grabbed Aone’s wrist and started to pull the dazed alpha into his nest, even as he was still rubbing the sleep out of his eye with the other hand. By the time Aone snapped out of it, Hinata had him all nice and settled in his nest. The omega wormed himself between his legs, resting his head against his larger partner’s chest. Hinata’s closeness put Aone in full range of his scent, slightly stronger than before and even more distracting.

Aone swallowed deeply. The intoxicating smell nearly made him forget why he came back to the omega in the first place. The smaller boy looped one arm around his waist while the other trailed, feather-light, down his forearm, eliciting goosebumps in it’s path. Aone shook himself off, fixing the image of the empty cupboards fully in the front of his mind so that there was no way he could forget that there were still problems to fix. Soon.

“Your kitchen is empty.” Aone finally commented. He hoped Hinata had another stash of food hidden somewhere else in the house. It wasn’t in this room as far as he could tell, only the nest with the remaining furniture pushed against the walls to make room.

Hinata buried his face further into the fabric of his sweater, nodding his head as he hid his face.

Aone’s mouth sank into a deep frown at that response. “You will need more food than this when your heat comes.”

His reply this time was only a sigh. The hand wandering down his arm finally reached his hand, drawing a thumb down the sensitive thin skin on the back before lacing their fingers together. Aone shuddered and gulped, distracted but definitely not losing his line of questioning. “Is your usual heat partner bringing more supplies with him? He will need scent-proofing strips for the door, too.”

The omega laughed against his chest, pulling back so that his heat-hazed eyes could meet Aone’s. “What are you talking about?” He asked, his voice thick with desire. Hinata lifted their joined hands to his face, flipping it around so that he could nuzzle at the back of Aone’s palm. “You are my heat partner, alpha.” He murmured huskily, eyes never leaving Aone’s as he pressed a kiss softly to the back of his hand.

That sent all his blood practically screaming towards his cock. He’d never been so hard so quickly in his entire life. In a flash, both of his hands were gripping Hinata by the shoulders and pushing him away. Aone was out of the room before Hinata had any time to stop him, slamming the door behind him.

He needed to get out of this place and he needed to do it now, before he did something unethical and shameful. His dick was achingly hard in his briefs and all Hinata did was kiss his hand. Who knows if he’d be able to resist if he got even more handsy?

But… he couldn’t just leave him alone. Hinata was woefully unprepared for the week ahead of him. There was definitely not enough food for him to last the week without having to go outside to buy some more. Just the thought of an omega having a heat in an apartment building with unblocked doorways was so dangerous and distressing that Aone found himself marching through the entryway and out of the front door to the nearest convenience store.

Since it was Aone that the omega picked for his heat partner, it was up to him to make sure that Hinata had a safe heat cycle. Even if he wouldn’t be spending that heat cycle with him, he had a responsibility to pick these items up. Besides, he was a very disciplined alpha that could resist his more primal urges. At least for as long as it took for him to get the food in his house and the scent blockers on the doorway, right?

* * *

It only took 20 minutes of frantically pushing as many food items into his cart and handing his card to the clerk for Aone to leave the store and head back to the apartment. On his way out, he noticed a four-pack of towels on sale and went back to purchase that too, sure that Hinata would enjoy another addition to his nest.

As soon as the front door swung open and the heat scent hit him, much stronger and thicker than before, Aone realized that this was going to be much more difficult than he imagined.

While Aone was frozen in the doorway, Hinata made a beeline for him from the bedroom, jacket still clutched in both arms against his chest. Clear distress on Hinata’s face snapped Aone out of his funk, kicking the door shut behind him. He barely had time to drop the grocery bags to the side, taking extra care to not drop the bag with the eggs in it too harshly, before he had a bundle full of omega trying to press every inch of his body against him.

“I’m sorry that I scared you like that, alpha.” Hinata was babbling out an apology before Aone could stop him, squeezing his arms around his waist. “Please don’t leave me like that again.”

Aone’s protective instincts went into overdrive, threading his blocky fingers through red curls to try and soothe the omega. Hinata was leaning in towards the petting, so he guessed it must be working.

“You needed food. I got you some.” He explained, hoping that the food would distract the omega for a little bit so he could grab the bags again and start his work.

It didn’t, and soon Aone realized that the only way he’d be allowed to set up the heat-blockers and put away the groceries was if Hinata was next right next to him the whole time. He gritted his teeth, shook himself off, and shifted Hinata to one side. Aone looped one arm around his waist, freeing the other arm. It took a bit of stretching, but soon he had all the bags in one hand and made his way into the kitchen to empty them. Hinata clung to him the whole way, both arms around Aone’s waist and just generally making the whole trip more difficult than it had to be.

He dumped the bags on the counter as soon as they got into the kitchen. When Aone started sorting the foods into the different places in the kitchen, Hinata seemed determined to help put the items exactly where he wanted. He had to let go of Aone to do that though, something the alpha was immensely grateful for. Hinata still managed to brush against him as much as he could, but the food was all put away in very little time.

Next, he checked all of the windows. Hinata followed him around the apartment like a puppy, only leaving him when he noticed the jacket he’d dropped near the door. Grabbing the jacket, he left briefly to put it back in his nest. This gave Aone some blessed time alone to make sure that all of the windows were locked and sealed tightly enough to keep Hinata’s scent from leaking. The last window had the upper pane stuck open. Aone had to put his whole weight into sliding it shut. Hinata came back just in time to see him strain to shut it, openly admiring the way Aone’s arm muscles flexed as he struggled to dislodge the stuck window. Finally, and blushing much more than he was when he started, he got the window sealed and went onto the next task.

Scent-blocking the front door would take even more time than the groceries or the windows. Thankfully, the store had the blocking strips with adhesive on the back instead of the ones that needed to be nailed into the wall, which would have taken even more time than he had to install. First, he unwrapped the floor panel, meant to block the opening below the door, and sat down to slip it under. Before he could slide it under the door, Hinata dipped under his arms and popped up through them, wrapping his arms around Aone’s waist again to snuggle closer. This completely blocked the door and immobilized both of his arms, much to his annoyance.

Hinata grinned mischievously at him, leaning forward to press his cheek against Aone and rub his scent gland on his cheek like a cat would. The alpha made sure to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose as Hinata scentmarked him. “Why are we doing this, alpha?” He asked as soon as he was finished, clearly pouting. “Why don’t you come back to the nest with me instead?”

“Because we don’t want any other alphas interrupting your heat.” Aone gave him what he hoped was a flat look as he answered. Hinata seemed to accept this answer, compliant when Aone slipped an arm under his legs to lift him up slightly so he could get the blocking strip under the door. He was even fine after Aone put him down, taking both hands off of him to press the blocker’s adhesive back into the door for a few seconds. Once he was sure it would stick, he used both hands to shift Hinata to his side so he could snuggle into his rib cage instead of his chest. One of his arms wrapped around Hinata, holding him in place so the other arm was free to attach the other scent-blockers.

He unwrapped another scent-proofing pad, this one part of the corner pieces that attached to both sides of the door. Both bottom corners were successfully scent blocked before he ran into any more trouble. As he was pressing into a longer side piece, Hinata seemed to get jealous of the arm that wasn’t holding him. He grabbed the other arm, trying to wrap it around his waist and pouting when Aone took it away. The omega tried this three more times before Aone got annoyed and realized this arrangement wasn’t going to work.

He sighed, abandoning his work for the time being and focusing on Hinata instead. Leaning his back against the door, he spread his legs so Hinata could rest against his chest again. This time, he made sure that he was reclining as Hinata rested his cheek against his pectoral, settling himself on his side as he lounged against the alpha.

“Have I ever told you how perfect and thick your arms are?” Hinata purred, running the tip of his pointer finger downwards in a line on his inner arm. His other hand reached behind the both of them, sliding across Aone’s lower back. When it dipped lower to squeeze a chunk of his ass, Aone quickly wrenched the wandering hand away and laced their fingers together instead, face so hot it felt like he dunked it in a bucket of molten lava. Hinata laughed softly at him, but the way his eyelids were drooping was a clear sign that Aone’s plan was working. He was still mumbling compliments and other comments about how thick the rest of his body was even as his voice slowly tapered off and he started doze on Aone’s chest.

When his breaths started to even out and steady, Aone slowly detached himself from the omega and snuck into the bedroom. He had just enough time to hook a couple of clothes from the nest with his foot and lob them across the room before he heard Hinata wake up. Aone strolled out of the bedroom and back to Hinata before he could figure out where he was and what he did.

“Where did you go?” Hinata protested as Aone scooped him back up into his arms, the scowl on his face much more adorable than frightening. Aone simply shrugged, letting Hinata plant himself on his chest again. Like magic, not even five seconds had passed for some internal omega instinct to let him know that there was something wrong with his nest. Climbing off Aone, he trudged back to investigate, finally giving Aone some space to work.

Twenty minutes of silence passed before Aone started to get a little suspicious. All Hinata had to do was put a jacket or two back into place to fix the nest. What else could he be up to in there? Maybe he fell asleep in the nest again? Aone could only hope. If that was the case, Aone didn’t want to disturb him, even to sate his own curiosity. He could get this done quickly and sneak out without any fuss.

Leaning his weight into the final top scentblocker piece, he didn’t notice Hinata’s return until the omega pressed his whole body against his back, hugging him from behind with arms wrapped around his stomach. Hinata slid his hands down the v of his hips, one hand slipping under his waistband and wrapping itself around the base of his dick.

“Wow, my fingers don’t even meet all the way around!” Hinata giggled, feeling the flesh grow under his hand as his thumb stroked along the big vein on the underside.

Aone froze. For a few seconds, it was completely still. Aone’s cock twitched in Hinata’s palm and he was moving before he even knew what he was doing, wrenching Hinata’s hand out of his briefs and gathering him into his arms. Laughing, Hinata wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and smiled in satisfaction as he finally got his alpha to come back to the nest with him.

Aone dumped him into the pile of cloth as soon as he got close enough. The omega landed with an “oomph!” and gazed up as his scent wafted around them, just grazing the line between a distracting pre-heat scent and a more potent heat scent that would send Aone into an instinct-driven rut. Hinata had changed his clothes sometime while adjusting his nest, shedding his pants and slipping into an oversized t-shirt instead. He spread his legs as he adjusted himself and Aone couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the shirt hiked itself further up his thighs, revealing shiny trails of slick running down his inner thighs that had the blood roaring in his ears. Coyly, Hinata fluttered his eyelashes, a teasing smile stretching across his lips, clearly an invitation to come join him.

It took all the willpower he had to pull himself away, but somehow he did. “Stay,” he grumbled sternly at Hinata, staring up at him from beneath his lashes, and nearly ran out of the apartment. He shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked from the inside, and sprinted away, ignoring all of his instincts screaming at him to head back to his omega.

Nope. If he went back now, there was no way he was leaving. Going back into that apartment was putting himself in that situation doomed to fail. Nothing would hurt him more than an omega being abused like that, so he left the area as quickly as he could while he still had control over himself.

Hinata would be fine, he reassured himself. He had food and no one would be able to catch his scent from the outside anymore. Omegas got through heats alone all the time. Hinata did not need his help anymore.

* * *

The rest of Aone’s week was a nightmare. The exposure to Hinata’s preheat had clicked some invisible switch inside him, one that made him constantly restless and aroused to the point of distraction. He found himself pacing agitatedly through the hallways in his home at all times in the night, unable to sleep. Even when he could finally fall asleep after hours of staring at the ceiling, his dreams were full of Hinata and so filthy that he was blushing for hours afterwards, even as he took care of the inevitable hard-on he woke up with. The only way he could finish was to thoughts of Hinata as he fisted his erection under the sheets, something that made him embarrassed and ashamed as soon as he was done as he was basically getting off to the thought of a complete stranger.

Sitting at his desk at work was absolute torture. Balancing spreadsheets was boring enough normally, but in his current state he found himself listlessly reading over the same line of numbers over and over before catching himself. Not fifteen minutes later, he doing the same thing again, an unproductive cycle that continued throughout the week.

Even worse than his inability to concentrate were the daydreams. His mind wandered about how much he wished he was in that nest with him all day, imagining how his collarbone would peek out through that too large t-shirt as it slipped over his shoulder, how his back would arch under Aone’s hands and how tight Hinata would be around his knot. Usually, the daydreams ended with Aone completely hard at his desk and desperately waiting for his coworkers to leave for just a moment so he could rush to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He even thought about sending one of his omega friends to check on Hinata, but the idea of letting another person know where his vulnerable omega was hidden made him anxious and annoyed. His possessive streak over Hinata was growing, an alarming thought considering that there was a chance he’d never even see him ever again.

The effect on his work was so pronounced that even his coworkers noticed. His boss had finally had enough of his listlessness after five days, bringing him into his office for a concerned but stern lecture about his work ethic. Usually he was one of the most reliable people in the office, so he wasn’t in too much trouble, but the lecture had Aone disappointed in himself all day.

On the train ride home from work that, Aone was so lost in his brooding that he completely ignored his surroundings. The train lurched around its typical turn, but instead of sending one of the passengers flying into him, something touched the back of his hand, jolting him out of his thoughts. He whipped around in surprise, revealing the very person he’d been daydreaming about all week. This time, Hinata was clearly alert, staring up at him with unclouded eyes that blinked rapidly in his nervousness. His scent was a regular omega scent, appealing but mild, instead of an intoxicating heat scent. For some reason, he was flushed again though, desperately trying to hide it beneath the scarf that hung around his neck.

Aone couldn’t believe his eyes. Silence stretched between the two as Aone gaped and Hinata fidgeted under his gaze, getting more and more nervous as time went on.

After a few seconds, Hinata realized that he was still holding Aone’s hand. “I’m so sorry!” He yelped, dropping the hand like it was a hot coal and finally breaking the silence. “I just didn’t know how to get your attention!” He bowed frantically, distress clear on his face.

Aone shook his head and held his hands out in front of him, trying to reassure Hinata that it was alright but not finding the words to speak it. Miraculously, Hinata seemed to understand.

“You’re the alpha who helped me back to my house last week, right?” Hinata’s hands fluttered over the strap of his bag as he spoke, breaking eye contact and focusing somewhere on his side.

Now Aone was blushing too, nodding his head in affirmative as red splotches pooled across his cheeks.

“I… um…” The omega stuttered, shifting his weight from foot to foot, seemingly at a loss for words. After a few more seconds of fidgeting, Hinata’s gaze snapped back up to him. “Um... do you want to get some coffee or something with me?!” He nearly yelled, loud enough that the entire train car turned to look at the pair.

Aone blinked at him, taken aback by the unexpected question. The silence made Hinata even more nervous, squinting his eyes shut as he babbled on. “I mean, to like repay you for your help and everything. You don’t have to come with me if you really don’t want to but it would make me feel better because you did so much more than you needed to and all I did was grope you even though I don’t even know your name and-”

Realizing that Hinata was slowly spiraling into a panic, Aone cut him off by gently grabbing his wrist. “Yes. Let’s get some coffee.” He agreed shyly, nodding again. Hinata’s head jerked upwards. A smile split across his face, beaming upwards at Aone in a way that made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“I’m so glad.” He admitted happily. “After all the trouble I caused you, still wanting to meet up with me after all that might make you the most perfect alpha in the world.”

Aone rumbled in amusement at the sheepish admission, feeling his eyes crinkle at the corners as Hinata’s infectious smile had him smiling too. “It’s Aone Takanobu, by the way. My name.”

“Aone-san.” Hinata repeated, testing the name on his tongue and grinning as the flush on Aone’s cheeks deepened. The train slowly slid to a stop, dinging as the doors opened. “Well, Aone-san, I know a great coffee shop near here. Let’s go!” Hinata’s hand grabbed his and tugged him towards the exit. The bigger man let himself be led outside like a duckling, absolutely smitten and knowing, from that day on, he’d let himself be led anywhere as long as it was with this particular omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Whee I've been writing this story on and off for months now and I'm so glad to get it done. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! A/B/O Aohina just makes me melt for some reason. It's so perfect.


End file.
